


BC We Need Some Goddamn Happy

by Emblue_Sparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boats and Ships, Disneyland, F/M, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/pseuds/Emblue_Sparks
Summary: A wedding, some ships, some stars, and some happy for our favs in a land of dreams.





	BC We Need Some Goddamn Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Promptober in the Destiel NaNoWriMo fb group. Todays word was SHIP.
> 
> Haven't been to Disneyland in a while, so not sure which attractions have changed bit I did my best.
> 
> I don't know about the rest of you lot, but I watch SPN to escape reality. So what do we do when we need to escape the show's harsh reality? We fic it some GODDAM happy, that's what. 
> 
> Hope this leaves you needing to brush yer teeth from rotting fluff below.

“Um...ok” Jack replied to both his dads with underwhelming reaction. He really didn't know what to say. 

“See Cas I told you, he’s mini you from the old days. Some things you need to elaborate on” Dean explained to Tweedle Dum.

Then Dean turned back to Tweedle Dee and clarified, “Jack it's an amusement park. Or theme park.”

“...And the theme of the park is to amuse yourself?” Jack asked squinting his eyes.

“Yup.” Dean answered.

“Are they aware they have a giant rodent problem?” Jack wondered aloud, “why can't we go to the one across the way? It even has the word adventure in it?”

“Dean wants you...us, to start with the classics. We’ll go there tomorrow, I’m not exactly sure what is supposed to be so amusing and thrilling about Toboggans, a rogue Train...but the Star Wars attraction admittedly sounds of interest” Cas assured the kiddo. 

“When will Sam and Eileen join us?” Jack genuinely wanted to know.

“When they're not busy...honeymooning. Knowing Sam, he probably got lost in a podcast about 11th century Cathedrals in Romania while debating the true origins of vampires with Eileen instead of doing what normal couples do the morning after they get married” Dean stated rolling his eyes.

“What are normal couples supposed to do the morning after they get married?” Jack mused.

“They go to amusement parks” Cas anxiously replied giving Dean the he-does-not-need-to-know-this-now-Dean stink eye. “Which is why we’re here, like they asked us to be, so let's go meet the Mickey rat and try to amuse ourselves.”

Jack shrugged and smiled, the kid went along easily with most anything his dad's suggested. So when Uncle Moose, as Dean called him, informed everyone he and Eileen were getting married and wanted to go to Disneyland for the occasion as a family, Dean couldn't help get a little enthusiastic. They’d never been there growing up and Jack of course should have all the human experiences life offered. After giving him such a Hellish time in the beginning, Dean would always endeavor to make up for it. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The ceremony had been held at sunset on the Queen Mary aka-The Grey Ghost, a warship gone luxury, thankfully the rumors of hauntings were just that and nobody had to pause the minister in the middle of vows for a salt and burn. They’d had a fabulous dinner on the ship deck under the stars and partied as only they knew how, late into the night. Eileen looked beautiful in a knee length navy dress and Sam was his dashing self in a classic black tux. Dean wasn't a fan of formal wear and fussed a little, but when Cas asked him to wear a tailored burgundy tux and promised favors, he brightened up immediately. Of course he cringed, laughed, and kissed his angel may-as-well-be-married boyfriend when he saw the well kept secret that was Cas’s tux.

“You look like a blackjack dealer straight out of Dodge City Cas” Dean crooned. It was so not classic or standard, but it was so very...Cas, and Dean loved it on him. 

“Wrong word choice Dean” he heard Sam quip from around the corner of the hotel honeymoon suite as they all milled around getting ready for the big event.

“Fine, not so straight” he smirked as he fixed Cas's bowtie and held his face, kissing him sweetly. 

Jack sat on the bed, fussing with the strange things called 'cufflinks’ on his navy tux(he loved Eileen to pieces and asked if he could match her pretty color). He looked up to see his dad's in a happy moment and smiled warmly. Dean had been sick with grief when Jack had entered this world. Now everything was as it should be and he counted himself lucky to have such a loving family. He enjoyed hovering around them often because their mutual feelings of elation spilled out into the immediate environment which he felt drawn to. 

But for Uncle Moose, the silence was suspicious. “Tell them to please stop traumatizing you Jack….Dean would you have wanted our parents to be making out in front us all the time?” Sam chided from the bathroom mirror.

“Eh...bite me Sammy, neither of them are this good looking, can ya blame me?” Dean grumbled as he placed his forehead against Cas’s. He gave him one more soft kiss before breaking away to help the baby penguin with his cufflinks.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Fast forward a day and Jack plus two dads were waiting in line to get into Disneyland. The entire park was decked out in pumpkins for October and Jack found Mr. Skellington to be of great interest. So did Cas, who smiled warmly at this pale, beautiful skeleton. 

“So many fear death and it shows in their depictions, it's sad really. But I do love how some cultures don't shy away from it and make him into a loving, positive figure. I suppose it's fear of the unknown which instills the negativity” Cas stated.

“Can we see the Peter Pan ride first? Sam said it's easy to find...second star to the right and not-so-straight until morning?” Jack asked.

Dean guffawed, he knew Sam would never take issue with he and Cas being in love and he found some of Sam's best humor to be in his light hearted gay/bi jokes and ribbing.

“Sure, see the castle? We head for that” Dean answered.

They waited in line for about 15 minutes, Jack and Cas were distracted by everything and looked like caffeine doped squirrels with ADHD. Dean just stood there calmly, shuffling his feet forward with the slowly moving line and held Cas's hand. In truth, as much as he’d been anticipating this trip for himself, he was tickled pink at getting to see how his men reacted to everything. 

They hopped on the miniature ship and sailed away into Neverland. The ride, although obviously geared toward the smaller group of visitors, did not disappoint in its impression of magical adventure in the best way possible. Sailing through the night sky with all those stars was epic and the 'I like nougat’ expression that Dean would never forget, was all over Jack's face the whole time. 

Of course they had to ride it again four more times afterwards before Jack was willing to try another adventure. Dean wanted to see if the Pirates of the Caribbean ride was all it was cracked up to be so they headed to the bayou region to check it out. Jack became concerned with all the dark ominous clouds but Dean assured him it was all pretend. He actually felt bad for the kid who seemed genuinely disappointed not to be meeting the real Captain Sparrow. 

“So far Disney has spawned two legendary Jack’s, buddy you're gonna give’em a run for their money. Jack plus Disney equals awesomeness and it's not even noon yet. Just you wait” Dean winked at him.“But so far you like it here right?” he asked.

Jack's face lit up, “Yes there's so much to see. And I loved the Black Pearl, someday maybe I’ll build a ship like that for myself. I can live on it! And sleep under the stars!”

“Keep the dream alive Jack” Cas grinned at him.

After the Pirates ride they were perusing the little cajun-esque streets and bumped into a band of merry misfits singing and dancing to a jovial tune led by none other than (Not-So) Captain Jack Sparrow himself. Dean didn't have the heart to tell the kid it was a park actor but it didn't matter because he had Jack stand a little to the side of the lovable drunken crooning musical group for a picture. When the kiddo saw the picture afterwards he was so excited to have proof that he met “the real Jack Sparrow”, Dean was NOT going to correct him, his enthusiasm was simply too sweet to tarnish with such a revelation.

Next was Space Mountain, they rocketed through the stars and nebulas like a ship's simulation which they all found exhilarating. Cas told Dean it still would never compare to having wings but flying could be similarly exciting and hoped his human could appreciate it. They hit up Star Wars next, the line for that was quite long, but Jack yet again was all questions about the knick knacks and general stuff the hallways were decorated with. Cas, who turned out to be an even bigger Star Wars fan than Dean, gladly supplied him with answers…...and Dean supplied him with Dramamine afterwards. Jack was simply GREEN from the herky jerky movements and Dean felt so bad for him. 

He evened out about an hour later, when the honeymooners met them for lunch. Dean inwardly laughed as Sam waltzed up unapologetically donning his Grooms mouse ears and Eileen with her veil mouse ears. They bummed around the park together for the rest of the day. Eileen and Jack decided to pass on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad while Team Free Will were gunning for it, Dean made no attempt to stifle his glee at the thrill of rocketing through canyons and so they went through it again while Eileen and Jack slurped slushies at the little cafe across from the ride. Jack asked her how she found the Cathedral podcast, which resulted in a quizzical look. Upon explanation she turned pink and said it had been an educational morning for sure and quickly turned the conversation to hearing about Jack's experiences before she and Sam had arrived. 

Jack REALLY wanted to be a Jedi and fight Darth Vader to protect the little students he attacked in the middle of the park, but Dean and Cas nearly had to wrestle him to the ground first to explain the children weren't in any actual danger. Dean was really ready for a drink after that almost-disaster, but Cas bought him some cotton candy and Jack chose a Snickers shake. Both were nearly in a diabetic coma afterwards and ready to take a breather from the rides. They all decided to check out the futuristic stuff on display in Tomorrowland.

The day went far too quickly, they all had a great time. Cas thoroughly enjoyed the Mark Twain Steamship which cruised around the river slowly. Jack went absolutely bananas in the Swiss Family Robinson Treehouse. Everybody agreed the Small World ride was super annoying, Cas asked Dean if they could avoid the whole back region because it irritated him severely. All agreed the Haunted Mansion was not necessary and not a vacation for them. The last event of the evening was the laser show in front of the Pirates ride, Jack adored watching Mickey “kick the dragon's flaming ass”...and Dean found himself at the end of yet another angelic stink eye. Eileen liked seeing the Steamship aglow with lights and all her favorite characters singing and dancing along the ship deck. The show under a dazzling starry sky was something of dreams for each of them. How rare it was for them to get away like this and enjoy each other in such light hearted pleasantness. 

Dean found a quiet moment to thank Sam for including them on their honeymoon adventure and congratulate him. He loved Eileen dearly and swelled with pride that his little brother had found someone so special and badass. 

The cherry on top of the whole day was being notified that by staying at the Disney Resort, Cas and Dean had automatically been entered into the nightly lottery for the Disney Apartment Castle Suite experience and the Mark Twain Overnight experience….and they won! They received the Mark Twain Steamship package and Jack simply could not contain his enthusiasm at the idea of a camp out on a ship! They stayed up late eating s’mores, watching the fireworks show, and watching Sleeping Beauty all snuggled up together from the projector screen which had been brought out for them. 

It was a dream come true for each of them. In a few days they'd have to go back to reality...Dean chuckled at how opposite that was to most people. It was such a common thing to vacation at Disneyland but for them it was a break from their typically fantastical reality. He had his angel and their kiddo enjoying the ‘happiest place on earth’ on a ship under a star spangled sky. Things for now, were his blue heaven.


End file.
